Fireflies
by PockyGame
Summary: Era una vista única... Los brillantes insectos revoloteaban a su alrededor trayendo viejos recuerdos y una historia contada por su madre... Ahora le toca a ella hacer lo mismo...- Espero te guste mi historia mi pequeña estrellita... [One-Shot, summary original dentro de la historia]


**Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a afections-touching-across-time que me tradujo el summary (Arigatoo :) en serio te estoy muuuy agradecida :333**

**Seegundo: Hola :333 Ha pasado tiempo no… Seguro ya se olvidaron de mi :(**

**Y Tercero: INUYASHA & COMPANY NO PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN**

**P.D: No se porque se me dio por hacer el resumen en ingles xD... Ñaa locuras mias xD**

* * *

**_Summary: - Look mommy fireflies -. Said the little girl pointing small insects flitting through the air.  
- Those are not fireflies sweetie -. the older one replied in a soft tone -. They are stars -. she added.  
- No mommy -. Replied the girl, laughing -. The stars are in the sky -. She said while with her little hand pointed to the dark cloak that covered them.  
- I know sweetie, I know ... - the woman replied sweetly as she wrapped the little girl in her arms -. Want to know how they got here? - the older one asked.  
- Yes mommy -. Replied the girl excitedly.  
_**

_(Conversación original del texto)_

* * *

**_FIREFLIES…_**

Madre e hija caminaban tranquilamente por los extensos prados del Sengoku, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que hacía que sus largos cabellos bailaran al compás del viento…

**_Mujer y niña…_**

**_Ambas iguales, pero a la vez distintas…_**

**_La mayor posee ojos color almendra…_**

**_La pequeña los tiene dorados…_**

**_La mujer tiene largas hebras azabaches…_**

**_La niña tiene cabellos de plata…_**

**_Ambas diferentes, pero ambas iguales…_**

**_Las dos comparten la misma sangre…_**

**_La misma actitud pícara y alegre…_**

**_Madre e hija es el vínculo que las une…_**

- Descansemos aquí Mitsuki.- Dijo suavemente la azabache tomando asiento sobre la hierba observando el cercano lago de cristalinas aguas ahora oscurecidas reflejando así las estrellas y la hermosa luna que se alza sobre sus cabezas…

- Si mama.- Contesto la niña obedientemente sentándose a la par de su madre observando el reflejo de la luna el cual le resulta inexplicablemente atrayente.

- Tu padre se preocupara al no vernos en la cabaña.- Dijo la mayor riéndose suavemente.

- Y luego nos dará la charla sobre qué tenemos que ser más responsables y cuidar mejor de nosotras.- Dijo la niña sabiamente causando que su madre comenzara a reírse más fuerte, pocos segundos la niña se le unió.

Y ahí acostadas sobre la suave hierba ambas observaban el gran manto estelar, admirando las estrellas y pidiendo deseos al ver pasar una estrella fugaz… Y entre historias, juegos y risas, una traviesa lucecilla se posa sobre la pequeña y respingada nariz de la niña.

Esta se sienta lentamente tratando de no asustar al travieso insecto posado en su nariz… Cruza los ojos para poder observarlo mejor… Repentinamente el insecto vuela lejos de la niña causando que esta forme un puchero en señal de protesta…

Su madre con una suave sonrisa toma a la niña por las mejillas y levanta su cabeza mostrándole aquel hermoso paisaje…

El lago se encontraba rodeado de hermosas luces que revoloteaban traviesamente sobre el agua dando así una sensación de paz y tranquilidad pero también de maravilla, era una vista casi irreal… Mágica…

**Como todo en la era Feudal…**

- Mira mami las luciérnagas me quieren.- Dijo la niña entre risas.

Lentamente la mayor desvió la vista del gran paisaje ante sus ojos para dirigirla hacia su pequeña hija la cual se encontraba rodeada de pequeñas luciérnagas.

Esta escena le causó infinita ternura a la mayor…

- Estas no son luciérnagas cariño.- Dijo suavemente la azabache espantando los brillantes insectos del cuerpo de su hija, ganándose un puchero de parte de la niña.- Son estrellas.- Agregó dulcemente.

- Claro que no mami.- Contestó la niña riendo.- Las estrellas están en el cielo.- Dijo mientras que con su pequeña mano señalaba el gran manto oscuro que las cubría esa espléndida noche.

- Lo se Mitsuki, lo se.- Contesto la mayor riendo suavemente… Tranquila… Tiernamente envolvió a la niña entre sus brazos y la colocó en su regazo.- Un día cuando era una niña…- Contó con nostalgia.- Mi madre me narró una historia de porque las estrellas bajan del cielo… ¿Quieres que te la cuente? – Pregunto la azabache observando los dorados ojos de la pequeña.

- Si.- Contesto la niña entusiasmada acomodándose mejor en el regazo de su madre para poder disfrutar mejor de la historia.

- Como sabrás, cada cierto tiempo honramos la memoria de nuestros seres queridos que ya no se encuentran con nosotros...- Narraba la azabache con cierto tono nostálgico.

- ¿Como cuando le llevamos flores a Ojisan y a Obaasan? - Preguntó la niña alzando la cabeza.

- Exactamente.- Contestó la mujer apareciendo los plateados cabellos de la pequeña.

- Continúa con la historia mami.- Pidió la niña sonriente.

- Muy bien, un día una princesa llamada Kanashimi perdió a su padre debido a una de las tantas guerras que se desarrollaban en su reinado a causa de diversos ataque provenientes de reinos vecinos que pedían la mano de la bella joven, cada uno de los pretendiente era rechazado por el hombre que alegaba que su hija sólo se casaría por amor y no por obligación como le ocurrió a su madre en el pasado.- Contó la mujer con emoción.- Cada noche, de cada día durante cinco años la joven princesa lloró el nombre de su padre rogando a Kami-Sama que le devolviera a su adorado padre siempre bondadosa y servicial, al no recibir respuesta a sus oraciones decidió ir al monte Fuji y realizar allí sus plegarias... Un día, con admirable agilidad se escabullo entre los pasadizos del castillos, evadiendo guardias y aldeanos con gran facilidad, cuando salió de las murallas de su reino se internó en el oscuro bosque que lo rodeaba, durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches la princesa camino entre peligrosos caminos que cruzaban bosques al que rara vez llegaba la luz del sol, pueblos llenos de bandidos y viol.- Narraba la azabache y dándose cuenta de la palabra que había estado por utilizar se detuvo abruptamente recordando que Mitsuki realizaba centenares de preguntas ante palabras y actos que no conocía y definitivamente ella no estaba preparada para hablar sobre las aves y las abejas a una niña de cinco años.

- ¿Viol?... ¿Que es eso mami? - Preguntó la niña con la genuina inocencia de un niño, logrando poner a su madre nerviosa... Muy nerviosa.

- Viol... Violetas... ¡Si eso! - Gritó la mujer nerviosamente seguido por una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Violetas? - Preguntó la niña frunciendo el entrecejo ante el repentino nerviosismo de su madre.- ¿Desde cuando las violetas son peligrosas?

- Bu... Bueno... Lo que sucede es que... Es que... Kanashimi era alergica a las violetas.- Dijo la mujer dándose unas palmadas mentales por su rápida reacción.

- Oh de acuerdo.- Dijo la niña no muy convencida.- Continúa mami.

- Bien... Además de oscuros bosques y pueblos de ladrones y viol... Etas, la joven reina tuvo que pasar por peligrosos ríos de fuertes correntadas, enormes riscos de puntiagudas y aveces resbaladizas rocas... Y cuando por fin llegó al pie del monte Fuji, sólo en ese instante la reina se dio cuenta del poco trecho que le quedaba por recorrer hasta su meta... Lo más alto del monte Fuji... Con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban luego de su largo viaje, comenzó a subir por el empinado camino hacia la cima... Casi al final de su recorrido la joven cayó rendida al suelo por el gran agotamiento tanto físico como emocional... No quería darse por vencida, su padre valía la pena, era todo lo que le quedaba y ahora no estaba... Desesperada comenzó a llorar y a gritar por ayuda... Durante horas estuvo en el suelo gimiendo de dolor debido a su repentina caída sobre pequeñas pero puntiagudas rocas... Sentía frío, hambre, soledad, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento... ¿ Y como no?... Ya no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, su adorada madre murió dándole a luz, no tenía hermanos puesto que su padre no se volvió a casar por eterna fidelidad a su esposa, tíos, primos, abuelos, todos desaparecidos, muertos o en otro país, y ahora su amado padre, el que cuidó de ella durante quince años, el que le dio tanto amor, el que le regaló tantos años de felicidad, había partido junto a su madre... Luego de su último pensamiento todo se volvió negro... A la mañana siguiente despertó en una bella cabaña, pero no estaba de un ánimo lo suficientemente bueno como para ponerse a admirar el lugar, luego de eternos minutos de silencio la joven decide levantarse del cómodo futón en el que se encontraba para seguir su camino luego de agradecerle a la persona que la acogió en su hogar... No llegó a terminar de levantarse completamente del futon cuando por la puerta vio aparecer a un apuesto joven el cual la veía preocupado...

- ¿Daijoubu?

- Hai... ¿Quien eres?

- Meiyo Yuki... Fui yo quien la encontró en medio del monte Fuji.

- Muchas gracias Meiyo-San, lamentó decirle que no cargo con nada de valor para poder demostrarle mi gratitud.

- No será necesario reina Kanashimi, será suficiente que me deje acompañarla a su destino y asegurarme que no desfallezca en otro lugar.

- ¿Como...?

- Sería ciego si no lograra reconocerla.

- Hai... Descuide joven, ya he recuperado mis energías y puedo caminar por mi propio pie.

- Insisto.

- Muy bien... Pero le aviso que partiré inmediatamente.

- Me parece perfecto.

Y así ambos jóvenes partieron hacia la cima del monte Fuji... El camino era difícil, estaba empinado y en ocasiones resbaloso, pero gracias al joven Yuki, quien conocía varios atajos lograron llegar en buenas condiciones... Partieron a la mañana y llegaron al anochecer...

Con gran cansancio la reina se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, había sido un largo trecho desde su hogar... Pero lo había logrado, de soslayo observó el joven que la acompañó, se encontraba recostado en uno de los tantos árboles que los rodeaban, con tristeza la reina observó el rostro cansado de Yuki, después todo la cargo un largo trecho para llegar más rápido... Cuando volviera a su reino ordenaría que le dieran una pequeña riqueza para que viviera cómodamente... Ya con la mente clara la joven observó el cielo estrellado y la resplandeciente luna... La tristeza y la soledad volvían a envolverla... Y así arrodillada en el suelo comenzó a orar, pidiendo a Kami-Sama que le devolviese a su adorado padre... Durante horas pidió con ansias el regreso de su padre, nada... Aún más triste y desolada la reina comenzó a llorar y a gritar el nombre de su padre a los cuatro vientos, sólo para luego sentir como alguien la abrazaba... Yuki quien había despertado por sus gritos corrió a abrazarla mientras le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras... Con desesperación la joven correspondió su abrazo enterrado su cabeza en el pecho de joven, durante minutos lloro el nombre de su padre cuando finalmente recobró la compostura y lentamente se separó del protector abrazo que le brindaba Yuki... Con enormes ojos observó como la oscura noche parecía iluminarse con diminutos faroles que revoloteaban por el aire jugando entre ellas…

- Kanashimi...

- Qui… ¿Quien eres?

- ¿Ya te has olvidado de mi?

- ¿Papa?

- Aqui estoy cariño…

Con ojos llorosos la joven levantó su mirada y vio la brillante figura de su padre, rapidamente corrio hacia él y lo abrazo comenzando a llorar nuevamente, reclamando que se haya ido, que la haya dejado sola…

- Ya no estas sola Kanashimi…

- Si lo estoy padre, por favor… Vuelve.

- Sabes que si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho… Kanashimi… Debes continuar con tu vida, sé feliz, no llores mas…

- Padre, la soledad… Me atormenta cada dia, me agobia…

- Ya no estas sola kanashimi… Meiyo Yuki.

Al escuchar su nombre el joven rápidamente se levantó y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección al hombre…

- Le pido joven, que cuide de mi hija… Amela cada dia, no deje que sufra mi ausencia…

- Pero padre…

- Lo prometo señor…

Y así, con una sonrisa, el hombre besó la frente de su hija y se separó de su fuerte agarre, observó cómo el muchacho abrazaba a la joven impidiendo que esta lo siguiera, ensanchando su sonrisa cerró sus ojos y dejo que las luciérnagas se dispersaran nuevamente… Mientras la joven reina en medio de su llanto escucho…

- Estas brillantes criaturas son las estrellas que eh tomado del cielo, cuando estes tristes revolotearan a tu alrededor, cuando me necesites ellas estaran a tu lado, al igual que Meiyo…- Contó la azabache soltando un suspiro.

- Waw.- Pronunció la pequeña peliplata asombrada por el relato de su madre.

- ¿Te gustó Mitsuki? - Preguntó la mayor observando a la niña entre sus brazos, la cual observaba el paisaje con brillantes ojos.

- Me encanto mami... Podrias...- Decía la niña cuando se detuvo abruptamente comenzando a mover su nariz graciosamente olfateando el aire… Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Ensanchando su sonrisa la mujer se levanto aun con su hija en brazos, esperando paciente la llegada de…

- ¡Papa! - Gritó la niña antes de soltarse del abrazo de su madre y comenzar a correr a una dirección desconocida...

Pacientemente la mujer espero sonriente, varios segundos después, de entre la oscuridad salió un hombre alto vestido de rojo cargando en un brazo a una sonriente niña…

Sin decir palabra la azabache comenzó a correr en su dirección, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos y una dulce sonrisa de parte del hombre…

- Por fin regresas Inuyasha.- Dice la mujer al abrazar a su amado junto a su hija.

- Lo siento Kagome, el camino a la aldea era más lejos de lo que esperábamos…- Se disculpa el hanyou abrazando fuertemente a su hija y a su esposa…

Luego de hablar durante varios minutos y de que Kagome interrogara a Inuyasha sobre la batalla y sobre alguna herida Mitsuki se levanto y hablo…

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con las estrellitas? - Preguntó la joven hanyou con ojos brillantes.

- Adelante.- Pronunció Kagome suavemente viendo como su hija corría hacia el montón de brillantes luciérnagas con una sonrisa enmarcando su infantil rostro.

- ¿Estrellas? - Pregunto Inuyasha anonadado ladeando su cabeza…

- Una larga historia.- Pronunció Kagome antes de besar a su amado hanyou siendo correspondida inmediatamente…

Mientras, la niña jugaba y corría junto a las brillantes criaturas, las luciérnagas… _Sus estrellas..._

* * *

**Holaaaa siento si no termino como esperaban… O si esperaban algo mas, eh estado seca de ideas y esto lo he terminado luego de un vaso de cocacola y una bolsa de papas a las tres y media de la mañana siendo atosigada por mi padre acusandome de no dormir xD**

**Peeero eso es lo que tengo xDDD Durante estos dias tratare de completar todas mis historias pendientes… Y como disculpa tratare de agregar un bonus de Navidad+San valentín a uno de mis fics o unos one-shot aparte xDD**

**Significados:**

**Mitsuki =Bella luna...**

**Kanashimi= Tristeza.**

**Yuki= Valentía**

**Meiyo= Honor**

**Eso es todo por ahora pasenla bien los quiero Bye Bye ;)**

**P.D: No se si les interesa pero aqui esta el Summary en español xD**

- Mira mami luciérnagas.- Dijo la pequeña niña señalando los pequeños insectos que revoloteaban por el aire.

- Esas no son luciérnagas cariño.- Contestó la mayor en un tono suave.- Son estrellas.- Agregó.

- No mami.- Contestó la niña entre risas.- Las estrellas están en el cielo.- Dijo mientras que con su pequeña mano señalaba el oscuro manto que las cubría.

- Lo se cariño, lo sé...- Contestó la mujer dulcemente mientras envolvía a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos.- ¿Quieres saber cómo llegaron aquí? - Pregunto la mayor.

- Sí mama.- Contestó la niña entusiasmada.

**Att: PockyGame.**


End file.
